


Friends Are Still Friends No Matter The Shade of Blue You Choose to Paint the Sky

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: Colors [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Comparing the sky to sexuality, F/F, F/M, Kid Fic, Psssst the sky is gay, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: Trixie has a crush, and asks Lucifer for advice.





	Friends Are Still Friends No Matter The Shade of Blue You Choose to Paint the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This comes after the first one. I tried to do a confrontation between Lucifer and Trixie's former teacher, but it didn't work. 
> 
> I hope you like this

Trixie shifted awkwardly in her new classroom. She didn't like being new, her new chair because it hurt, her new teacher smelled like tuna, and worst of all she was behind in all her reading assignments. 

Although, making new friends did excite her. One friend she made is Lydia. Lydia had long black hair, and smelled like fruit. Lucifer always told her that people with fruity shampoo are the best kind of people. Trixie never believed him until now. 

"Trixie, wanna play astronauts with me and Lydia?" Asked Devon. A boy with curly red hair. Trixie knew if Lucifer ever met Devon, he wouldn't like him too much because Lucifer always says redheads are born to be troublemakers. But Trixie thinks he's wrong on this one. 

"Sure," Trixie replied happily. 

The rest of the recess went beautifully. At the bell, Trixie was standing next to Lydia when an older kid pushed her, causing a scrape to form on her hand. 

"Ow!" She yelped. 

"Let's go to the bathroom to clean it," the other girl's smiled eased Trixie's pain. 

As her new best friend held her unharmed hand, Trixie felt her stomach doing weird things. In the bathroom Lydia helped wash the cut, then pulled out a blue band aid placing it on Trixie's hand. 

"My mom always kisses my cuts," Lydia said before placing one on the brunette's hand. 

At that moment Trixie knew she liked Lydia. Maybe a little more than a friend. Truthfully, that scared her a lot. She never liked a person like that. 

The remainder of the day flew by. Trixie counted the minutes until dismissal. As the bell rang, she didn't wait for goodbyes. She grabbed her bag, and bolted through the exit to await whichever adult picking her up that day. 

"Spawn!" Lucifer called out to her. "I'm your ride today," 

"Yay!" She pulled him into a hug. Well his legs into a hug. 

 In the car Trixie couldn't sit still. She wanted to tell Lucifer about Lydia, but didn't know how. 

"Your mother told me you switched room. Can you tell me why?" 

Trixie was told by her mother not to tell Lucifer about Mrs. Garcia. No matter how much he asked because he'll cause trouble. The young girl couldn't help but think that Mrs. Garcia would deserve it. 

"There were too many kids in there," was her reply. 

"How's your new one? Not too many booger-eaters I hope," 

"No," She laughed. "My teacher smells like tuna though," 

"Disgusting," 

"Lucifer, I need help." She said suddenly. 

"Do I need to help dispose of a body?" Came the reply. "Who is it? Wait, don't tell me, the less I know the better."  

"No, it's about a person I like," 

"Oh?" Lucifer eyebrows rised incredibly. "Aren't your parents more suited for this conversation?" 

"Mommy will ask too many question and Daddy will start crying." 

"May I suggest Maze? Or Ella, she is good at feelings," 

"Lucifer! Please, I want it you be you," 

"I suppose," Lucifer sighed gripping onto the wheel of his car. "Tell me child, how may I help you?"

"The person I like, I'm afraid it'll ruin everything if I said something," Trixie fiddled with her hoodie strings. "I don't wanna lose a friend because I like them," 

"Or you going to tell me how it is, or am I supposed to guess?" Lucifer smiled playfully. 

"Her name is Lydia," Trixie rushed out. "She's pretty, nice, and smells like peaches." 

"She sounds lovely." Lucifer smiled. "Peaches are the best fruit," 

"I know!" She said grinning. Trixie knew Lucifer would understand. 

"Were you afraid to tell your mom and dad you liked a girl? You know they aren't like that," 

"They wouldn't understand," Trixie replied. "Mommy only likes boys, and Daddy only likes girls. Maze is too scary, she might scare Lydia away. Ella won't say anything, she'll only hug me then play something by Kesha." 

"Why me?" 

"I don't know," She shrugged. "You're the easiest to talk to. Even if you only like girls," 

"Trixie, my chocolate frosted rose, I like both," Lucifer said as he pulled into the driveway. "It's easy to think bad things because good thoughts means you'll only be disappointed. "Your parents may not fully understand, but they'll get there. Maybe they'll even surprise you." 

"You're the best, Lucifer." Her smile didn't last long. "What about Lydia? She could hate me forever!" 

"Your life is your canvas," Lucifer said slowly trying to find the right words. "Your friends are still friends no matter the shade of blue you choose to paint the sky." 

Trixie stared at Lucifer with confusion. 

"Trixie, do you know what's so great about the sky?" He, then, asked her. 

"Birds like them?" 

"Yes and no, it's great because just like your parents the sky, no matter how far you'll stray or stay, will always be there. Watching out for you." 

Trixie nodded despite her smile, her eyes filling with tears. "Is that the only reason why it's great?" 

"It's also great because the sky, my sweet child, is different for everyone who experiences it. I'll prove it to you, what color is they sky right now?" 

"It's pink," said looking up. 

"Odd," Lucifer hummed. 

"Lucifer? What do you see?" Trixie shook his arm. 

"I see light purple," Lucifer looked over to her. 

"I see it now," She said staring up at the sky in awe. "I see both," 

"See, it's different because we're different." Lucifer said patiently. "We didn't argue that either of us was wrong. In fact, I helped you see it the way I do." 

"But we're both looking looking at the same sky," the young girl said a little breathlessly. "Can we see the same color if we wanted to?" 

"That's what makes it so special, Trixie, not seeing the same color!" Lucifer wiped her spilled tears with his thumb. "That's what makes meeting new so so exciting, they see things differently." 

"Meeting Lydia was exciting!" Trixie agreed. 

"Can you think of a way the sky is special?" 

"It's never the same sky twice!" Trixie addes delightfully after a while. "And it holds so much secrets! I think I'm going to paint the sky today," 

"I'm glad I inspired you," Lucifer straightened his suit jacket. "As I should, but you should know there are people who wouldn't agree with your perception of the sky." 

"Why?" 

"I don't know why, Trixie, hardly anyone does. No matter how much they fight you on your word, always fight back." 

"I hope Lydia stays my friend after I tell her," the young girl's voice wavered. 

"I'm sure she will be," Lucifer smiled warmly. "You don't have to tell her if you aren't ready. If I ever did anything when I wasn't ready, I wouldn't be where I am today," 

"Where's that?" 

"Here," 

Trixie nodded, but didn't press. She knew what reply she'd get wouldn't be straightforward. 

 "What I'm thinking is what we going to tell your mom who's been watching us through the window." 

"I think I wanna tell her. I'm ready," 

"Let's go then! There's no time to waste on our gay agenda." Lucifer followed her out the car and onto the porch. 

"Hey, monkey," Chloe kisses her daughter's head. "How was school?" 

"Good! Mommy, there is something I wanna tell you," 

Chloe immediately looked to Lucifer who put his hands up in defense then back to her daughter. "Is there something wrong?" 

"No.. well I hope not," 

"Trixie you're worrying me, honey." Chloe got down on one knee to make eye contact with her. 

"I like a girl," the young girl breathed out. 

"Trixie, you know I still love you. I'll always love you and so will daddy." Chloe pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "We can talk if you want," 

"Lucifer already explained the sky to me. I think I'm good," Trixie skipped into the house. 

"The sky?" The detective looked over to Lucifer. "What's she talking about?" 

"Don't think too hard about it right now, love," he assured her with a kiss. "I'll explain later," 

Trixie set up her canvas in her room. Her palette's colors were chosen strategically. White, pink, blue, purple, gray, and navy blue. She started her sky with white long strokes across her untouched canvas, then added white, gray, blue, pink, purple, and fished off with navy blue. 

 Trixie marvelled at her work. 

As the young girl tucked herself into bed later that night, she looked out her window. The stars were shining through the fog. Trixie thought back to her conversation with Lucifer wondering where the stars, moon, and planets fit in. After a while, she came to a conclusion; they'll go wherever Trixie wants them to go. 

As she drifted off to sleep, Trixie counted the hours until she will see Lydia again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
